Whatever Happened to Canard?
by Robina
Summary: Waking after being pulled from Limbo, Canard finds himself in the care of...SAURIANS? Hinted Canard/Siege
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Probably the weirdest thing I have ever written. Someone put out a challenge to write Siege and Canard as a couple, and I couldn't resist. This fic is part of my By Crime series.

--------

The dimensional limbo was a horrible place to be stuck in. Having some sort of worm feeding off of you didn't make it any better for Canard, original leader of the Puckworld Resistance Strike Team. He'd sacrificed himself, leaving his best friend Wildwing in charge of the team. He knew Wing could handle it, the guy had the potential and the drive. Handling limbo though… that was a whole different story. Canard knew he made the right choice, but as he felt the worm drain his energy, he wished things had gone different. He knew the others had made it to the gateway, he'd seen that before the worm pulled him deeper. They'd carry on the fight, stop Draguanus and find a way to return home.

Time had no meaning. He had some idea of time while the Aerowing had been in the limbo, but with only the limbo surrounding him, he only knew how weak he was. Already, his vision was blackening, his struggles against the worm had long since ceased. He just didn't have the energy.

Even the strong can black out.

--------

"…still unconscious…."

".._how_ long he was there. It's a miracle he's…."

"He is healing well. That gives us some…"

"…will to live, Cammie. The question is, what'll happen when he..."

"…rather cute for an almost dead duck. You sure about him though, Wraith?"

"I am sure Siege. I have told you, he is not of the ducks we know. We must convince him we are not his enemies, for where he comes from, Saurians are what the ducks are to us."

The voices were becoming clearer. Had been for some time. They sounded vaguely familiar, yet so different. Talking about Saurians and ducks now… Seige...was he in enemy hands? He didn't think so…the voices seemed to consider him a potiental ally. He felt his strength returning, so somehow he had been freed from that worm. His semiconscious mind decided he needed to learn more before he slipped into unconsciousness again.

--------

He woke slowly, laying on a small bed. Medical equipment surrounded him. He took a moment to let his vision clear before attempting to sit up, only to discover his body protesting any such action. _How long have I been out?_ Moving more carefully, he forced his body to sit up. A wave of dizziness struck him as the machines around him started beeping. He noticed belatedly that he had had wires and needles attached to his body, most of which now swung loosely. He was bleeding.

_Great..._ the thought was interrupted at the sight of two Saurians scrambling into the room. Two _female_ Saurians who had a vauge resemblance to two of Dragunus' henchmen, Siege and Chameleon. The Chameleon look alike had the same height and hunched over stance, but her skin was a smooth pale green without random splotches. Her eyes bulged out, though not as far out as Chameleon's. Her face was softer somehow, rounder. A rather defininte female attribute was covered by a collared shirt, tanish in color, with the name "Cammie" stiched on one side and the intials "WBA" on the other. The Siege double had a heavy build like Siege, but a bit trimmer look. Her muscles flowed into one another more than being bulky. Her tail was slender, and the club at the end wasn't quite as thick, but that didn't change the look of a formitable fighter. Her face wasn't as soft as Cammie's, but not quite the same as Siege's either. She, too, wore a simialar shirt to Cammie's, hers saying "Siege" instead. Both females wore black slack-like pants.

Cammie came over to him instantly, shifting into a nurse. "Oh dear, look at this mess you've made. Here now, lie back down. Honestly, the guy is out for over a month, spends most of that time practically bangning down deaths door, and next thing you know, he's wanting to try bleeding to death." She moved quickly and assuredly while Canard tried to recover from the shock of seeing a Saurian _helping_ him. Siege walked over a bit slower, then calmly forced him to lay down again. He was too weak still to resist, and his brain was having trouble catching up. Cammie started bandaging him up and removing the other devices they had put on the duck to help him survive. She wanted to make sure he'd be alright and Wraith had warned them that he might be resistant to them.

"Where am I? Who are you people? Why are you helping me?" Canard couldn't help the questions. Nothing seemed quite right, there _had_ to be a trap somewhere. He just had to find it.

"You are in our headquarters, in the medic lab. I am Siege, this is my friend and teammate Cammie. We are helping you because you were brought to us by Wraith's magic. She was trying to get some help, possibly contact the Saurian homeworld and let them know where we were. Something about the spells wording pulled you out of some kind of rift in the demensions, and you needed fast medical attention. You've actually died a few times on us the first week, but we- well, Cammie, was able to revive you. We are on a planet called Earth, having followed those foul-" a warning look from Cammie cut her off, "followed our enemy here when she and her evil forces tried to flee our home. They had struck one day, out of the blue, and quickly enslaved our entire civilizaton. We had little chance to fight back. Dragonia gathered three fighters for a special mission, myself, Cammie, and Wraith, then found where th- they were hiding. We attacked and managed to blow a big part of thier ship. They tried to escape in a smaller escape craft, but we couldn't let them regroup and attack again, so we stowed-away on thier ship until all of us got to this planet. Their ship was badly damaged from the fight, so ever since they landed here they've searched for a way to fix it. We try to keep them from doing so."

Canard almost laughed aloud. He had it now, he was sure. These Saurians were hoping he'd help them, and they'd probably try to convince him to fight his own planet or other ducks. This could even be a plot by Dragaunus. Siege's story was too similar to the story of Puckworld and the Saurian invasion to be a coincidence. It was elabrate, but foolish. "You've got to be joking if you think I'm falling for that. Saurians attacked _our_ planet, enslaved _our_ people. This isn't even a descent attempt to fool me."

"We aren't trying to fool you." Cammie insisted. "We don't know much about you to even begin. Wraith says your from a different demension from us and-"

"And she had asked you to tell her when he woke up, did she not?" a voice drifted from the doorway. Canard looked to see two more female Saurians, one older, leaning on a staff, wore a shirt with "Wraith" on it, and the other ramrod straight and fit with a shirt that said "Dragona". The older one continued, "I warned you he would have problems, much the same as Siege has. He is not from our demension, and he doesn't have to accept us instantly. It would be impossible for us to expect that from him." She moved foward, liquid grace in her movements despite her age, "I am Wraith. I hope you will forgive me, but I did not know my spell would summon you. Please, rest yourself, recover, and then see what you can. Decide for yourself the truth about what we say."

Canard hesitated, but it wasn't like he had much choice. He couldn't fight off one, much less four, of these Saurians in his current condition. But once he was healed, well, that would be another story.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Here's the second (and for now final) chapter to show where Canard went. If anyone can keep up with the almost certain confusion, you're doing better than me!

--------

In the weeks that followed, Canard gained a gruding respect for these Saurians. They truly seemed care about his health, Cammie constantly checking on him, making him laugh despite his reluctance. Siege often came with Cammie and would help him to get around. She understood his need to move and his independence, so rather than just carrying him around (which he discovered she could do without breaking a sweat), she supported him and let him do most of the work. Wraith would come at night, with Dragona when time permitted thier leader a luxery, to speak with him about various things, making no mention to the whole little mess of...well, the situation. He usually ended up listening more than speaking during the talks.

If this was the trap he'd originally thought, it was well thought out. He couldn't believe these people were tricking him, mostly because this had to be the hardest way to do so. Wouldn't be easier to use a spell to make him think he was back with the ducks? Or perhaps find someway to cloud his mind and believe he had always fought with the Saurians? Healing him, taking time to work with him, talk to him...it just didn't seem likely. He knew now that the four females were a bowling team, a rather odd sport to his mind, and they competed in various tournaments to earn thier money. A human named Penelope helped them, and sponsered the team. Penny, as she asked to be called, was pleasantly plump (also Penny's term) and constantly looking out for kids in her nieghborhood. She owned a bowling alley and allowed the Saurians to build a base under it, on the condition that the Saurians helped her protect those same kids. Canard learned from Cammie that most of Penelope's spare cash went to charity.

As he recovered, Siege took him to the bowling alley and explained bowling to him. He didn't quite get the scoring system, but it did seem interesting. He still prefered hockey, and when, he said so, Siege had promised to find a place for him to play as soon as Cammie thought he could handle it. He found himself wondering if he could teach a Saurian to skate, espesscially when he started learning to bowl.

He saw them leave occasionally, usually quickly, to battle thier "enemies". He didn't know anything about them, and the Saurians never said anything. He guessed, from stops in conversation and vauge recollections from when he was unconscious, that the enemies were ducks, but he refused to ask. It wasn't something he wanted to know. He found it a little odd that he could forget for periods of time that he was surrounded by Saurians. However, he couldn't avoid it forever. As much as he enjoyed thier company (and wasn't that an odd statment to make!), if thier enemies were truly as bad as he got the impression of them being, or if, as he originally thought, this was some elaborate trap, he had to find out. He had no other choice.

So it came to pass, after he was back to one hundered percent (according to Cammie), that he did a bit of stowing away himself. When the Saurians took off in the jeep (that Siege and Dragona had remodeled) to fight these enemies, he was hiding aboard. If they didn't know he was there, they couldn't work too hard at possibly fooling him. The jeep stopped at the entrance to a powerplant on the outskirts of the city the Saurians lived in. The four females rushed out, quickly engaging in battle. Canard left his hiding place and looked out the window. And realized he wasn't as prepared as he'd thought for this.

Siege was in a tussle with a tall, muscle-bound female duck. The duck's black hair was loose, but she still reminded him of Grin. And the rest of the team was there too. Two female ducks fought back to back against Cammie, and if that wasn't enough to remind him of Wildwing and Nosedive, seeing the blond duck pushed down and protected by the short white-haired duck when Cammie switched attack methoeds was. A male red headed duck fought against Wraith while a blond male duck with glasses tinkered with some sort of control panel. Even Duke was there, if Canard was right. The gray feathered female with one eye could be no other. She fought Dragona alone, and didn't seem to have a problem against Dragona's fire balls. And, that female duck wore the mask.

The fight continued as humans that worked in the power plant scrambled for cover. Siege managed to throw the duck she'd been fighting into a wall (and why did he feel like cheering about that?) and the wall started to crumble, then fall towards the innocent humans. Siege headed towards the people, eyes on the debris, when the duck recovered and tackled her. Wraith cast a quick forcefield that protected the people, while the redhead duck took the opportunity to get by Wraith's defences and grab her staff. The Saurians weren't doing well, and trap or not, they needed help.

--------

Dukia smirked as she easily avoided Dragona's attacks, her sabre held lightly in her hand. "Honestly now, we go through this evey time. I can do this all day."

"Foul duck, your plan won't succeed. We will defeat you." Dragona stopped the attacks when her teammates were in trouble. Someone had to stop Tony, but, as usual, the ducks superior numbers made it hard on them. Add to that the fact that the ducks would harm anyone in thier way and they wouldn't...They'd been lucky to break even so often. That was only because the ducks only worked together well when seperate. If she could get Dukia near Mal or Wildwing...

Wildwing and Nosedive were tag-teaming Cammie. Cammie was in a snake-like form, with arms, trying to grab both ducks before they wore her down. Not easy when the two ducks worked together almost flawlessly. Cammie was no sloch though, which she proved by grabbing Nosedive with her tail.

"Hurry it up Tony!" Mal snarled to his so-called teammate. Why did it have to be a machine? Wraith tried to grab her staff back. "Uh-uh. No more magic from you now." Mal tossed the staff aside. "Let's see how you handle a _real_ fight."

"Hurry it up, Tony," Tony muttered under his breath. "Like this is even easy. Like to see Mal manage to rewire a plant and try to fool Dukia into thinking this would power our ship agian. As if it would. Stupid female. Honestly, where would these people be with out me?"

"Tell you what, take a break." an unfamilar voice spoke. Tony had the impression of a tan duck before he was seeing stars, then blackness.

Canard shook his hand a little. Punching that duck had hurt. He looked over what the guy had been working on. A jumble of wires apparently. He "borrowed" a puck blaster from the unconscious duck. _Finally, a weapon._ Taking aim, he fired into the mass of wires, causing sparks to fly. Spotting Wraith's staff, he quickly retrieved it and tossed it at her. "WRAITH!"

Wraith snagged her staff. "I thank you Canard. Now then duck, let us continue." Mal didn't waste the time to see who threw the staff. He hated magic almost as much as machines. He kept fighting, hoping Tony was almost done.

Cammie had managed to pin both Nosedive and Wildwing by this point, turning into an elephant to keep them down. Unfortunatly, she was also stuck there. Siege and Grim were still about even, which was good for Canard. He had his own mission now. Dukia's mask.

He fired at Dukia with the puckblaster, rolling under Dragona's fireball attack to stand across from the Saurian leader, Dukia between them. Dukia was suprised to see a duck with the Saurians. And he looked so much like her old friend, Carmella. Carmella's death had convinced Dukia to carry on her friend's dream of taking revenge on the desendants of the Saurians who had sent thier ancestors back to Puckworld the first time the ducks tried to conquer the Saurian homeworld. Dukia had succeeded where others failed, then had to cut and run because of these stupid lizards. However, appearances aside, this duck was not on her side, and therefore an enemy. Knowing Dragona wouldn't risk hitting a "good" guy, Dukia sheathed her blade and tackled Canard. He'd make a descent hostage.

Canard ducked, using an arm to grab Dukia and slam her to the ground. The female duck grunted, then rolled when Canard tried for a pin. The two struggled against each other for a few moments, Dragona unable to grab either duck without risking Canard. A quick movement later and Dukia had Canard over her, a knife in her hand and pressed to his throat. "Stalemate, I see." Dukia smirked again. If Canard tried to move her hand or push himself away, she could easily slice his throat. The same if Dragona came too close.

Canard stayed still. If Dukia tried to get up, she'd have to move the knife, but otherwise...he had to think of something. Quickly.

It ended up not mattering. Wraith, having bound Mal in magical bonds, was able to use a spell to cause the knife to dissapear. Dukia was suprised for one moment before throwing Canard off. "Ducks, retreat!" she called out, then stopped when she realized she wasn't wearing the mask anymore. Canard had it. She glared at him as Tony, having regained consciousness, managed to force Cammie off Nosedive and Wildwing. Grim threw Siege away from him, scooped up Mal, and used a teleportation device to send them both back to thier ship. Nosedive, Wildwing, and Tony copied. Dukia waited a moment, then decided the mask wasn't worth it. "This isn't over duck."

"The name's Canard," he watched her vanish. "And it is for now." he mummered to himself. He turned to the Saurians, his friends.

"We are glad you're alright Canard." Dragona smiled as she spoke. "And thank you for your help."

Canard nodded as Siege stepped forward. "Next time you play hero, give us some warning. We would have covered you better," she stated, "Can't have Cammie playing nurse again too soon." She lightly touched his shoulder, then turned to head back into thier vehicle. Canard ignored the warm feeling inside him as he and the rest of the team followed. He had to much to get done without worrying about a...friendship from Siege. Between a duck and Saurian, what else could it be?

The end

A/N: And that's that. Hoped you at least tolerated it! Will be posting the rest of the "By Crime" series soon.

Oh! In case you couldn't figure it out:  
Tony is male Tanya,  
Mal is male Mallory  
Nosedive, Wildwing and Grim are female Nosedive, Wildwing and Grin  
Dukia female Duke  
Penny female Phil  
Dragona is female Dragonus  
Cammie is female Cameleon  
Siege is female Siege  
Wraith is female Wraith


End file.
